farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Theboy1001/Archive1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Farmville Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Farmer page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kiriluser (Talk) 19:39, October 29, 2009 Talk:Crop_mastery#Images Talk:Crop_mastery#Images Hello Hello and welcome to Farmville Wiki. I really appreciate having another active editor here, as Rogue is semi-active, and I've got a broken left arm, which limits my activity for obvious reasons. XP Oh, and here's a little something for your hard work. 17:49, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Moving articles Please utilize the Move button to move articles, rather than copy/pasting the entire page. This will retain the revision history and will also automatically place a redirect on the original title. 07:36, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Re:Policies I went ahead and made my reply on the page itself under discussion. Rogue 18:17, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Re:Templates See reply at: User talk:LobStoR#Templates 18:40, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Lawn jokey someone needs to fix that page --Bobyking 20:46, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Re:Productivity edit You have permission to alter the policies. My apologies that I couldn't get back to you sooner, my arm is still broken. :( 17:45, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for correcting my copy/paste error at level 35 :-) --Puggan se 21:26, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Events changed the market section on the tables on the event pages, to item type, this allows one to add giftable event items to the tables, which i then did. Also, I moved the pagesZexks 03:27, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Nice! Congrats, and nice work. By the way, my bot can do that for you, if you want me to. 18:44, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Re:My RfA Right now, it has a 2:2:0 score, or a total of 2 points. If you could just get one more point, I'd be happy to promote you. 03:53, November 22, 2009 (UTC) What's the Image Transparency file on your sandbox page? What's that for? Meatball1996 23:54, November 26, 2009 (UTC)meatball1996 Your RfA... ...now has enough votes. Prepare to be adminified! 19:17, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Hey Mate, I'm the builder of www.farmville-wiki.com and I'm curious if you would like to take a look and consider joining? We are looking for expert editors like yourself. Please email me at curtis@fromanywhere.com Thanks man Highlights Your code is not needed, and I have deleted it. However, since you are the admin here, feel free to restore. I have already put the conde in MediaWiki:Common.css, and it is now working. Ajraddatz Talk 02:11, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Images for delete and rename I'm uploded 30 images. 28 of them with a bad name for the templates. I see now, but not then. I am really sorry. Two of them needs to be deleted: and . The other 26 needs to be renamed at the end from .PNG to .png. Or I can upload these with the correct names, but then the olders needs to be deleted. Thanks. --Cinty 13:55, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Protect some pages Maybe you should protect some of the pages from the Anonymus users (maybe from the very new users too). Watch today changes on the Main Page... --Cinty 15:28, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :I have semi-protected the main page; it has been vandalized a few times... Ajraddatz Talk 15:30, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::I was about to do that after I had warned the user. Thanks for doing that for me, Ajr. Theboy1001 15:31, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Interested in your feedback Yesterday I posted a message on Kiriluser's talk page about the new skin and main page I designed. Ajraddatz already noticed it and made a comment, but I also wanted to link you to the message, since you're also an active admin. Feel free to add any feedback you have. Thanks. JoePlay (talk) 19:01, December 11, 2009 (UTC) RC Colours You know, it is pointless to have b'crats as a different colour than admins. The point of the RC colours is so that users can see which admin was last active, and while RS wiki uses it as a status thing, I really don't agree with it. Any thoughts? Ajraddatz Talk 15:27, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :Hmm... I guess so. Eww... I hate running back to other people's talk pages to respond ;). I will update the RC text. Ajraddatz Talk 15:33, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Hello Hi, I just started coming to this wiki, and I'd like to help. No offense, but the tables you have aren't very visually appealing. They're bland, have the awkward sortable (which DEFINITELY should be off - useless unless you have greater than 1 row), and frankly I think the data would be better in the infobox. As far as I can tell, you don't have any custom CSS - in Common or Monaco. Finally, almost all the inline styling you do is W3C incompliant; deprecated attributes, inefficent color naming, repetitive code... and finally, you guys really need DPL. Hardly anyone knows about it, sadly, but it can automatize a lot of things; for instance, just creating the page for a new crop could automatically update all the tables, and as more info is added, it will still update. I'd be happy to write some DPL/CSS for you, and remove some deprecated code for you. Would you like that? TimerootT • C • 23:48, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :I've got the first DPL table ready - see Template:Seed Table. :-D It works just fine, and saves a lot space. The best feature is that will automatically update - if you edit the infobox on any of the seed pages, this table will update as well within a couple minutes. In fact, if you create an entirely new page, it will automatically include that too! In order for it to sort correctly upon the page load (by the "Level" column) I'd need you to add a bit of JavaScript to MediaWiki:Common.js. Here's the code: /* Sorting the seed, decoration, building, etc. tables. Code originally by OrbFu. */ function FVwDplTableSort() { var results = document.evaluate("id('SeedLevelHeader')/a", document, null, XPathResult.ANY_TYPE, null); var aResult; if (aResult = results.iterateNext()) { aResult.onclick(); return aResult; } return null; } addOnloadHook(FVwDplTableSort); :Thank you in advance! TimerootT • C • 19:56, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Blocking Policy Hi, I am going to make a blocking policy, just so you know. I will be making it soon, and I hope that you can help a bit with it ;) Ajraddatz Talk 23:16, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Welcome message at Christianity Knowledge Base I've left a Welcome message at CKB for you. Kathleen.wright5 21:55, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Hey Not sure where I should say this. The teacup fair ride is the super spin ride. So I think the teacup article needs to be deleted Hey Not sure where I should say this. The teacup fair ride is the super spin ride. So I think the teacup article needs to be deleted --Tikopowii 03:02, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Growth Phases (Test Table) I have almost all the necessary images to the crops growth phases so I want to put these to the articles in a table like this. What's your opinion about this table? Please do all necessary changes before I put it everywhere. Thanks. --Cinty 11:27, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Gallery Gallery is an extra information. I thing we have enough free space to keep them. A picture about a field is not the same as one single plant. --Cinty 21:17, December 20, 2009 (UTC) mastery plz undo crop mastery--Bobyking 06:44, December 21, 2009 (UTC) My Adminship Theboy1001, I don't understand, most other users have not been voted in for there involvement in the community, for example when Ajraddatz was elected. I know I did not base my vote for you on that. I understand that being a part of the community is important, but right now I am focused on cleaning up this wiki, updating all images, and making each article as organized and informative as it needs to be. My edit count increases a lot everyday and I did not think that number was even important. I will gladly start posting the forums but I don't feel like that should stop me from becoming an Admin. I have been putting a lot of time into this wiki and do not plan on stopping, so my "newness" shouldn't stop me. I learn very quickly and am becoming a better editor everyday. I constantly look for farmville updates just so that this wiki is correct. Please reconsider your vote for me as an Admin I would really appreciate it.--Tikopowii 02:46, December 23, 2009 (UTC) My Adminship Theboy1001, I don't understand, most other users have not been voted in for there involvement in the community, for example when Ajraddatz was elected. I know I did not base my vote for you on that. I understand that being a part of the community is important, but right now I am focused on cleaning up this wiki, updating all images, and making each article as organized and informative as it needs to be. My edit count increases a lot everyday and I did not think that number was even important. I will gladly start posting the forums but I don't feel like that should stop me from becoming an Admin. I have been putting a lot of time into this wiki and do not plan on stopping, so my "newness" shouldn't stop me. I learn very quickly and am becoming a better editor everyday. I constantly look for farmville updates just so that this wiki is correct. Please reconsider your vote for me as an Admin I would really appreciate it.--Tikopowii 02:47, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Hi Hi mate, do you know maybe something about how to get the Hot Rod Tractor? thanks RokT Block Er... I just blocked that IP. You didn't need to block him again ;) Ajraddatz Talk 20:08, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :It doesn't hurt to have him double blocked though :) Ajraddatz Talk 20:09, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Growth Phases Ok I will do it. And I forget this kind of use of the templates. Good idea. And maybe you should think about this vote again. --Cinty 11:43, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Mastery Template Dont change back! This is easier for everyone: I'll correct all the seeds now with the Mastery and the Growth Phases‎‎ Templates! Wait an hour or two please! --Cinty Talk 11:42, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Obnoxious welcome template RE: User_talk:Anno1404 please consider changing this really badly colored, gaudy welcome template. Thanks. Anno1404 20:37, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :I took two seconds and changed the colors, see User_talk:Anno1404, which match this general website's colors. Anno1404 02:14, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Seed table Maybe you sholud watch the source of the Template:Seed Table (This is the main part: Template:Seed.dpl). Its not something what new users need to edit. Its a bit more complicated. --Cinty Talk 12:00, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :Oh yes, I see it now. Theboy1001 Talk ¤ ¤ ☺ 12:25, December 31, 2009 (UTC)